The Bargaining Chip
by Magz2015
Summary: Without warning Sun Shang Xiang is forced into a marriage with Zhuge Liang. Who has other plans, that are slightly different from Sun Jian and his sons. Though she doesn't want to feel like it, she feels like a bargaining chip that her 'step' mother is using to get rid of her. But will she be a bargaining chip for Zhuge Liang as well? Or find a her happy ending in it all?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait no you can't do this!" Sun Shang Xiang stood and starred up at her father and step mother with wide eyes. She couldn't' believe what she just heard! They were really going to force her into a marriage that she didn't want just to strengthen a bond between them and some strategist! "Father you can't really mean to do this to me!? Zhou Yu is the best strategist that Wu has. Why do you need another one?"

"It is actually critical for what we need to be able to stop the chaos my daughter. He will treat you kindly."

"Father! I won't do it! I blame her! Since Mother died and you married her you haven't been the same!" Crossing her arms she stomped her foot at them. "And you know I am right! If my brothers were here you wouldn't do this!"

"Enough!" Sun Jian sighed as he waved his hand and sat down. There was a greater picture that she was vital for. And this was a crucial. To expose his wife for what she was really trying to do. He had to have her out of Wu. Her retaliation would be there and sending her to Shu with Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei was the safest place for her. "Show him in."

Turning as the door opened, Sun Shang Xiang glared when the Shu strategist Zhuge Liang walked in. "I am being forced to Shu! No way!"

Understanding the plan that was told to him by Zhou Yu, and using it to also do a few things of his own while she was in Shu, Zhuge Liang walked past her and gave a bow to Sun Jian. "Lord Sun Jian."

Standing and crossing his arms as he walked up to his daughter he sighed. "You are going to wed Zhuge Liang right now. You will leave here with him and go to Shu. When the time is right and the battle comes, it will be won this way. I know you do not understand but this is how things are going to go."

"I won't!"

Reaching out and snagging her around her waist and pulling her back to him, Zhuge Liang quickly and easily had her arms immobilized as he sighed. "My Lord."

"I will keep it short and sweet. You will henceforth from this day be known as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I will….." But she gasped when her face was grabbed and twisted up and lips bore down on hers. Freezing she held her breath with wide eyes. Her first kiss. The first time anyone has ever kissed her like this was against her will. And what else was going to be against her will? What was he going to do to her now? As much as she may want to deny it, the second his lips touched hers after what her father said this is her husband now. 'Damnit! What am I going to do now?'

Pulling his lips from hers and watching as she dropped her head with sad eyes, Zhuge Liang felt pity for her though he kept his typical smile. "We will take our leave now. And make our way back to Shu."

"Right. Just remember our agreement for when the time comes."

"My Lord." Zhuge Liang then took his new bride by the wrist and lead her out of the hall. Just before they reached the door to lead them outside they were stopped by a young woman blocking the door with angry tears falling. "You are?"

Looking up Sun Shang Xiang jerked away from him and ran to her. "Lian Shi he did it! I didn't think he would actually force me to…."

Holding the crying princess in her arms as she glared at the Shu strategist, Lian Shi let her own angry tears come. "Why the princess? Why was she the one you asked for?"

"I have my reasons. My Lady." He then reached out and pulled her from the other girl. "If you would step aside."

Reluctantly as Sun Jian came out and glared at her, letting her own tears fall she stepped aside and closed her eyes as her princess was lead out of the castle in tears. She didn't understand why he would do such a thing. And he chose when Sun Quan and Sun Ce were both gone from the castle to do it. 'I won't forgive him for this. Forced to do that, and who knows what else when they get to their camp. How could he be so cruel to his own daughter!?'

Once outside the castle, Zhuge Liang lifted Sun Shang Xiang up on his horse the swung himself up on the saddle behind her, wrapped an arm around her and then they all headed out of the castle walls. He could feel her shaking. And knew she was crying. From her reaction when he kissed her it was probably her very first kiss. He did regret taking that from her, yet that was the only thing she had to worry about forcing on her.

X

Watching until they were nothing but specks on the horizon, Lian Shi then fell to her knees and cried as hard as she could. She couldn't even go with her and protect her from what they wanted her for! She didn't understand it at all.

"Lian Shi…"

"Don't talk to me! How could you do that to her? How?" Dropping her head in her hands she sobbed harder. "You wouldn't even let me go with her!"

"I know it is hard for you to understand right now. But what I did is vital for the future of Wu. And though you don't understand it, it is also vital for her future as well." As he started to turn away from her he gasped and opened his eyes in time to catch her hand as she tried to slap him. Then grabbing the other one and forcing them behind her as he turned her he glared. "Settle down Lian Shi. Right now. Or I will have no choice but to lock you away until everything is said and done. Understood?"

"Then do it! I hate you right now! Lord Sun Quan and Lord Sun Ce will not be pleased!"

Seeing that she clearly wasn't going to just accept that he knew what he was doing, Sun Jian reached up and hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out as he caught her now limp body in his arms. 'I am sorry about this Lian Shi. The boys know what the plan is, and that was why they left a few days ago. So they didn't have to watch what I did.'

X

Late that evening, Sun Shang Xiang looked up as they arrived at a large tent. Tensing she went wide eyed. She couldn't help but wonder. 'Is that it? Where I am going to be forced to lose my virginity tonight?'

Stopping his horse as Zhao Yun came and took it, he slid from the horse, pulled the girl from the horse and took her inside. Once inside he let go of her. "There are men guarding and watching each corner and side of this tent. And they will all night. You have no chance of escape."

Crossing her arms and glaring at him in the lantern light she let frustrated tears spill from her eyes. "I may not get away from you right now. But I will."

Sitting down on one futon Zhuge Liang sighed as he laid down. "The futon on that side is for you My Lady."

Blinking she turned and looked at the extra bed then back to him. "You mean you aren't going to force me to…"

"No."

Dropping her head as she walked over to the futon she sat down slowly and then looked over where he was and sighed. She wasn't going to take him at his full word for it. But she was bone tired and stressed out as much as she could. Closing her eyes she also laid down and let out a sigh. He wasn't going to do anything to her tonight according to him, but what about the coming nights? What then?

"Relax My Lady. Though you are not supposed to know the full details. Tomorrow night we will cross over into the kingdom of Shu. I will then tell you everything that your father could not about why this was done."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Opening her eyes, Sun Shang Xiang yawned as she sat up. Looking around she gasped and then dropped sad eyes as once again the memory of what happened to her the day before flooded her mind. But he did do what he said. He didn't try to get her to do anything with him. 'But what now? He said tonight he would tell me everything. But what is going to happen between now and then?'

"You are awake. Hungry?"

Looking up just as her stomach growled, Sun Shang Xiang nodded. "I am actually."

"Here. Eat." Zhuge Liang then walked over and handed her a tray of food. "As soon as you eat, we will finish packing the tent and then head out."

"Alright."

Walking over to the table where he had several maps out he couldn't help but keep looking over at her. He had someone he loved. Who understood that the only thing between he and the Princess of Wu would be that one kiss. And when all this was done and over, and they were 'divorced' he would marry her. And hopefully she will marry Liu Bei. Forcing Wu to work with them. But looking at her now she was so tense and scared. But until they were in Shu and before Lord Liu Bei who could declare that they were no longer married, he couldn't tell her everything. But he could at least lift one fear that he was sure he had. "My Lady."

Jumping as she looked up at him, not realizing he was so close, Sun Shang Xiang froze. What did he want? "Yes?"

Kneeling down before her he smiled as he gave her a small bow with his head. "You have nothing to fear from a single man here. No one is going to force you to do anything. The most intimate that I will ever be with you, was the kiss before your father."

"Wait so you married me, had my father force me to do it and you don't plan on trying to make me….." But her face turned red as she thought about where that was going. She just couldn't finish that statement.

"Your marriage to me is but a small part in a grand scheme that both Lord Zhou Yu and I have come up with. The only thing I will tell you now is that both of your brothers know about it. As well as my Lord Liu Bei and his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei." Standing he headed for the door of the tent. "When you are done come out so we can be on our way."

Blinking as she looked back down at the food she had to wonder what was really going on. it was a big plan and everyone knew about it except for her. 'Why? Why wasn't I allowed to know what was going on?'

Looking up as the flap opened, Zhuge Liang watched as a distracted princess walked over to him. Turning to look at the men he nodded. "Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Ma Dai will come with us. We are going on ahead. Jiang Wei. I am counting on you to make sure that everything is done and on the move before the midday."

"My Lord."

He then lifted her onto his horse and swung himself up behind her and they five of them set out, at an actually rapid pace. Sun Shang Xiang just hung her head as she held onto his arm that was around her waist. She hoped they would get where they needed to be soon so someone would tell her what was going on.

X

Walking in the castle, Sun Ce and Sun Quan both were angry and sad. Their sister was gone. They still were not convinced of the sincere attitude of Zhuge Liang and both worried that the second she was in Shu he was going to take advantage of her and the fact that they were actually married. They hoped that they were wrong, but they worried about it.

"Did it go as predicted?"

Hearing the voice of their step mother, both glared as they looked up. They made it clear that they hated her. They only did what she said because of this big elaborate plan that their father and Zhou Yu had with Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei. Which they still didn't understand how not telling their sister what was going on helped them. "It did. My father sent me on the mission so I will detail it to him." Sun Ce then crossed his arms as he walked on past her, with his brother at his side.

Smiling as she watched them walk away, Su Rei crossed her own arms. These rebellions were slugs that were willing to 'die for her cause'. And it helped to keep those two out of the palace long periods of time. Poisoning him to force the girl out. Now she would arrange for Sun Ce to go after a bride with Zhou Yu. And while they are gone, she will get rid of Sun Quan somehow. 'Soon the entire Wu kingdom will be mine.'

X

Walking into his father's study and up to his desk, Sun Ce glared. "So you really did it didn't you? You forced her to marry him?"

"I did. I know this is elaborate. But…." He then looked up at his son, who nodded to him. "It is vital. They aren't going to hurt her, or do anything to her. Just keep her there. Once our part happens, she is going to flip and I know she would target your sister. With her not here she will be safe."

Looking up at his father with a glare, Sun Quan crossed his own arms. "Speaking of girls father. Where is Lian Shi?"

"She wasn't told either. She thinks I am the heartless and cruel father that forced my daughter into a situation where she is going to be tormented daily. She even attacked me. For her own good, she was placed in a cell. I made sure she had a soft bed, and her own guards who only know as much as she does. That way no one can get to her and she will be somewhat comforatable." He then sighed as he crossed his arms at the glares his sons were giving him. "Just suck it up alright. If all goes according to plan, everything will work itself out soon."

Storming from the room Sun Quan had every intention of going and playing the dumb brother to Lian Shi and checking on her. He understood why she was there but it still infuriated him to no end!

Sun Ce crossed his arms as he shook his head. "I swear this whole thing stinks. I don't know why you don't just get it done with and have to use her like that."

"Because my step son. There is a cause of everything that is being done. You will understand when the time comes."

"Whatever."

Watching as he left Su Rei went to her husband and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Do not fret so much. Zhuge Liang will be gentle with your princess. However I do so worry about your boys. Sun Quan seems to be too interested in Shang Xiang's Lady in Waiting. And Sun Ce won't take any callers for him."

"I have already given my okay for Quan to wed with Lian Shi. She may have been my daughter's Lady in Waiting but she has proven herself more than worthy ." He then sighed as he shook his head. He had to consider what she said so that their plan didn't go off course. "And Sun Ce I don't know what to do about him."

"Perhaps we can arrange a marriage for him like we did your daughter?"

"He wouldn't do that. But if we made it look like he was rescuing someone. Protecting someone he might develop feelings for her that way. But who?"

"We will just have to do some research and see. Even perhaps sending him and Zhou Yu out to do a quest to find the perfect girl for him? Who knows maybe even Zhou Yu might find himself a bride. Then you will not have to worry about your children. Unless of course we have any."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Someday. Someday."

X

Stopping in the shade of a mountain just as the sun started to set behind it, Zhuge Liang sighed. "We will rest here for the night. And be home tomorrow afternoon. Zhao Yun, something to eat please. Ma Dai a fire."

"My Lord."

Letting him slide her from the horse, Sun Shang Xiang looked around as Zhao Yun walked off into the woods and Ma Dai and Ma Chao started to look for things to make a fire. Then she turned to Zhuge Liang. "Will you tell me now?"

"Indeed." Sitting down and leaning against a tree he watched as she sat down and leaned on the same tree next to him. "You see. Your father is not a stupid man. He knows as well as Lord Zhou Yu that your step mother is not whom she claims to be. Or the type of person she claims to be."

"Whether he knows it or not he still did this to me. I don't know…"

"This was a part of the plan My Lady. Once in Shu, Lord Liu Bei will declare that we are no longer married, because of not consummating the union. Then you will simply remain in Shu until we get word from your father that he is outing your step mother." He then smiled. "That is when everything will go back to the way it was."

"So by not telling me, it really made it look to Su Rei that I am the unwilling bargaining chip. Someone she wanted to get out of the way."

"That was your Father's idea. He feared that when she started to suspect something was going on, or when he confronted her that she would retaliate toward you." Looking over at her he nodded. "Your brothers are aware of the plan as well. According to Lord Zhou Yu the only ones who were not told were you and Lady Lian Shi."

Dropping her sad eyes, Sun Shang Xiang hugged her knees to her. "That was why she was the way she was when we left the castle."

"Exactly."

Dropping her head she took a deep breath. She at least didn't hate her father anymore knowing that he was doing this to protect her. And she wasn't scared anymore worrying that someone was going to rape her. But now the question is. How long was she going to have to wait? "How long until things happen?"

"That only your father has control of My Lady. Until then you can rest easy knowing that you are with those that will not hurt you and will protect you with our lives. Lord Liu Bei is a benevolent man that rules his Kingdom with it. Much unlike Cao Cao and more like your own father. Though he is much more gentle in all things than even your father is."

Smiling as she laughed, she looked sideways at Zhuge Liang. "Sounds like a nice guy. I can't wait to meet him."

"And you shall. Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lord."

Looking up as the doors opened, Liu Bei was anxious. He was hopeful that their part in the plan went off without a hitch. Now all Sun Jian had to do was bide his time and wait. Though he hoped he wouldn't wait too long. When a smiling girl walked in behind Zhuge Liang he sighed. "I see. So you told her?"

"I did My Lord. Sun Jian did as he said and did not tell her anything at all." He smiled at her as she stopped next to him. "She was rather upset and a little fearful."

"My Lady you have nothing to fear from anyone in this palace." Giving her a low bow he smiled at her. He had heard of the prowess of the princess of the Sun family. But never nothing of how utterly beautiful she was. "This palace is your home now and you are free to move about it as you like."

Laughing as she blushed, she put her hands behind her back. "I just can't leave."

"Yes. It is…."

"It's alright." She then laughed as she gave him a nod. "I understand. Zhuge Liang told me that this was my father's way of keeping me safe. I do wish he would have told me. I could have played the part of being angry as well as Lian Shi."

"Lian Shi?"

With a sigh as her eyes saddened again, she dropped her head some. "Her title was my Lady in Waiting. Yet she was more than that. She was my best friend. Like a sister to me. She wasn't told anything and by now she has already lashed out at father and Quan about what is going on."

"Would it alleviate some of the sadness about it if I sent someone to get her and bring her here? If she is your Lady in Waiting, it is her job to to train and protect her Lady."

Blinking as she jerked her startled eyes up to him, Sun Shang Xiang didn't know what to say. "You would do that for me? Really?"

"Indeed. In just a few days, I will send Zhao Yun and Guan Yu to get her as a formal request from myself."

Smiling as she gave him a nod she laughed. "Thank you so much Lord Liu Bei. That would mean the world to me."

"And so it shall be done."

Clearing his throat, Zhuge Liang pulled their eyes back to him. So far it was going as he planned with them. He hoped that in the time they were here, that they would truly fall in love and she would want to stay with him. "If you would make the declaration My Lord."

"Oh right. Because the marriage was never consummated, you are no longer known as husband and wife. You are both free to go about your own ways."

Giving him a bow, Zhuge Liang smiled. "Thank you My Lord. My Lady."

Watching as he walked away Sun Shang Xiang smiled. "He was actually really nice to me."

"Yes. Zhuge Liang was the perfect one to play that part. Come My Lady. I will show you around the castle."

"Thank you My Lrod."

Laughing as they went out of the throne room and to the right, Liu Bei smiled at her. "Please. No My Lord or Lord Liu Bei. Just as simple Liu Bei will be fine."

Half glaring at him, Sun Shang Xiang crossed her arms. "Fine. If I am not to call you those things than you are to only call me Shang Xiang. Alright?"

"I think I can do that."

X

Watching from the corner as they walked away from him, Zhuge Liang smiled. They were already getting along with each other. 'This is already working out perfectly.'

"My Lord?"

Turning to see Yue Ying walking toward he smiled and kissed her as she reached him. "It is done. We will have Lord Liu Bei wed us this evening."

"I am glad My Love."

Putting his arm around her waist as they headed down the hall the opposite way, Zhuge Liang smiled as he closed his eyes. "As am I. And with Sun Ce as a driving force that even her father cannot argue with for long, her happiness has always been forefront for him. Going as far to make sure that I signed an agreement that I would not touch her physically."

"Really? He did not trust your word that you would not do such a thing?"

Laughing a little, he shook his head side to side. "The over protective big brother wanted to take every precaution. Of which I fully understand and went along with." Stopping to look out a window to see them together in the court yard he let out a sigh. "Though my part in the plan they know nothing about is already moving along nicely."

Looking out the window herself at the smile that both Lord Liu Bei and Lady Sun Shang Xiang had on their faces, Yue Ying nodded. "Indeed. Lord Sun Jian doesn't need to take too long, but long enough something more can develop between them."

"He wants to bring her Lady in Waiting here. That could work to our advantage. She will be able to convince Sun Ce. The Lady in Waiting will be able to convince the other. The two will convince Sun Jian of her willing commitment to Shu. Forever dividing the land in two. Then all that stands in the way of true peace will be Cao Cao."

X

"You wanted to see us Brother?"

Turning to see Guan Yu and Zhao Yun walking into his study, Liu Bei smiled. "I did. The two of you know of the pan that we have with Wu, to dethrone Sun Jian's wife and expose her, then work with them to take down Cao Cao."

"Yes."

With a smile Liu Bei crossed his arms. "Lady Shang Xiang knows the truth, Zhuge Liang told her not long after leaving Wu. I am sending the two of you at day break to get her Lady in Waiting. Her name is Lian Shi. However you must not let them know that Shang Xiang knows about the plan. She was supposed to remain clueless until the very end."

Nodding his head, Zhao Yun smiled. "So if asked how she is doing, we maintain the fighting spirit that she had when she was forced into the wedding before she left. And that her main request is her Lady in Waiting."

"Exactly. Once safely away from the castle, you may tell her the truth about what is going on. She will know soon as she arrives here anyway."

Stroking his beard, Guan Yu nodded. "We will leave at dawn then My Brother."

"My Lord."

"Thank you. I know that I can trust the two of you with this."


	4. Chapter 4

"She wishes to have her Lady in Waiting with her?"

"Indeed. That has been her main request since she arrived at the castle."

Rubbing his head, Sun Jian didn't expect this to happen. He wouldn't mind, but what would Quan do when he found out what was going on. "I will have to…"

"Father, while Lian Shi is my intended, she is also my sister's Lady in Waiting." Walking in the study where his father sat with his so called step mother. "If my sister wishes to have her with her for a spell, that is fine with me."

A cruel smile gracing her lips, Su Rei reached over and laid her hand on her husband's arm. The more of his children she could get far enough away, or the trouble makers, the much better for her when the time came. "My Love if that is what she wishes. With the fact she was forced for the alliance. Perhaps it would be a good thing to let her go to your daughter for a while. And perhaps then also Quan could help his brother."

"Indeed. Quan go and get her and bring her to the front of the castle where they will be waiting. On your way tell your brother to come here with Zhou Yu."

"Right."

X

Looking up when she heard footsteps, Lian Shi was on her feet when she saw her beloved. "Have you heard from the princess?"

"Yes. It seems she is not settling down. Her one request that she keeps saying over and over. Is that she wants you there with her." 

Her eyes going wide with horror shinning in them, she could only imagine what the last few days have been like for her princess. Something she would do her best to stop once she was there. If she was allowed to go to her that was. "Is your father going to allow me to go?"

"I spoke on your behalf. You are going to my sister." But then he hardened his eyes. "However, you will have to stay out of certain things when it comes to Shu. And my sister. As much as I too hate it, she is married now."

Dropping her head, Lian Shi nodded. "I understand My Lord." But she had no intention on letting anyone lay a hand on her Princess again. They would have to kill her first!

"Come. And behave on your way there please." Unlocking the cell he put an arm around her waist and lead her slowly toward the front of the castle. She would understand the truth when she got there. And nothing in the least was wrong with his sister, except for believing that she was married and forced to stay there. At least that was what they all hoped for. "Guan Yu and Zhao Yun have come to escort you to the castle where she is. Behave and listen to them."

Nodding she smiled up at him. "I will. Doing so will reunite me with the princess. I will not hinder that." Stopping just before they got to the doors, she turned and fully faced him with a look of sorrow. "Just promise me that you will do all you can to fix it and bring us both home as soon as possible My Lord. Please?"

"Of course." Sun Quan then made her look up at him and kissed her as he pulled her flush against him. "I will do all that I can to make this end as soon as possible."

"Thank you, My Lord." She then followed him as they walked out the doors to find, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu and a spare horse there for her. Without another word for her beloved, she walked over to the spare horse and swung herself up in the saddle. "I am ready to go to My Lady."

"Right."

Standing there and watching as the three rode off, Sun Quan fisted his hands at his side. It was all her fault! She somehow convinced his father that she was nothing like she really was and wormed her way into this family. 'Su Rei. You will pay for this. I swear you will.'

X

Once they were away from the palace, Zhao Yun relaxed and smiled. "My Lady you do not have to be so tense. Nothing has happened to Lady Shang Xiang."

"I will believe that when I see it."

Laughing, Guan Yu pulled her eyes to him. "You are referring to the fact that she was forced into a wedding to our strategist, Lord Zhuge Liang?"

Her eyes flashing, but forcing herself to remain somewhat calm, Lian Shi nodded. "That is right. I still do not understand why the princess was needed for such a thing. Nor about the alliance that her father was so adamant about."

Looking around and focusing, when he didn't get the feeling they were being followed, Guan Yu smiled down at her. "You will see when we get home. It will take us two night sand three days to get there."

"Why so long?"

Blinking Zhao Yun gave her an odd look. "You do not want to stop and rest?"

"One night. That will be all. I want to get to her as soon as possible."

"IF that is what you wish for My Lady."

X

"You want us to what!?"

"That's right. Su Rei had the thought of sending just you and Zhou Yu off to 'find your brides' then when Lian Shi left this morning with Guan Yu and Zhao Yun, now she wants Quan to go with the two of you. I wasn't going to do it at first, and play it off a little longer. But then I did receive word about two different things going on. A rebellion and a request for aid. Zho yu and you are to go to the aid. Tell Quan he is to crush the rebellion that is starting."

"Father don't you find the rebellions odd anyway? They are always popping up. It is as if…."

"Su Rei is the cause of them. Yes son I do believe that is true. However I can't let her know that." His eyes narrowed as he watched his wife walk through the gardens. Had he only known the devil that lurked behind that beautiful face and those pretty words he would have never brought her into his life or his children's lives. "This will be the end of it. After this, when you are all home, then we will out her. And bring my daughter home."

"It's about time. But this is going to take weeks to get done. Are you sure that you are going to be alright with just her?"

"I will be fine. I have already talked to Lu Meng and Huang Gai. The two of them, and Ling Tong and Gan Ning are going to be with her constantly, even all night long body guards."

"Her!?"

"Of course." Turning a sly smile to his son as he put his back out the window with crossed arms. "I have to play the part of the faithful and devoted husband until you all return. If she is under constant surveillance after an attack on her. She won't be able to do a single thing until then."

"I see then. Well, I will get the others and we are going to head out at dawn."

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing a small knock on the door, both Liu Bei and Shang Xiang looked up. Liu Bei stood up. "Come in."

Opening the door and giving a bow, one of the maids smiled. "My Lord. Lord Guan Yu and Lord Zhao Yun have returned."

Jumping to her feet, Sun Shang Xiang smiled. "Where are they?"

"They are waiting in the reception hall with Lady Lian Shi."

With a laugh, Sun Shang Xiang couldn't wait. She flew past the paid and through the halls. 'She is here!'

Giving the made a nod and smile, Liu Bei followed at a slower pace. "Thank you."

X

Looking up when she heard doors fly open, Lian Shi smiled as the princess ran to her and hugged her. "Princess…"

"I am so glad you are here Lian Shi!"

Not caring what anyone else thought, Lian Shi then eased her out of her arms and looked her in the eye. "My Lady you are alright? I will not let him touch you again I promise….." But then she blinked when she started to laugh. "My Lady?"

Shaking her head side to side as she moved Lian Shi's hands off her shoulders and held them, Shang Xiang smiled. "I didn't find out till just before we got here that, me being forced to marry Zhuge Liang was just a ploy father had come up with to get me out of Wu. He never touched me. Not once. And soon as we arrived here, Liu Bei declared that since we never consummated the marriage, that we were no longer married."

Looking past her for a split second and Liu Bei then back down to her princess. "But why did he need to get you out of Wu in such a way?"

"He plans on outing Su Rei for what she is." Her voice cold and full of venom now as Shang Xiang's eyes narrowed. "I don't know when or how long it will take. But knowing that, we will be safe here." She then smiled back at Liu Bei. "I wasn't allowed to know what was going on. Or you. Father worried that if we didn't give a believable act on what was going on, that Su Rei would have caught on and everything would have been ruined."

Looking her princess in the eyes with her own tears spilling, regretting what she did now to her father, Lian Shi just looked at her. "So no one hurt you? No one…"

Shaking her head Shang Xiang laughed. "I was worried about that too the first night, but nothing. The second night he told me what was going on, and then by the afternoon the next day after that we were here and I was no longer married."

Turning and looking at the now smiling Zhao Yun and Guan Yu, Lian Shi was confused now as she turned back to her princess. "But they made it sound like you were not happy at all."

"That is what they were instructed to do." Stepping up Liu Bei gave a small bow. "It was merely keeping with my part in the plan. With as upset as she was the day she left Wu, It would be understandable that she be even more upset here, with her step mother thinking that it was a real marriage after all."

"That is true."

Taking her hand, Shang Xiang smiled. "If you would excuse me Liu Bei. I am going to take her and explain more about what is going on."

With a nod, Liu Bei watched as they left the room. However he couldn't deny that he did hope that Sun Jian took his sweet time doing this. He did enjoy having Shang Xiang around. But then turning to Zhao Yun and Guan Yu he sighed. "Did you hear anything while you were there?"

"The only thing that we can say is that Su Rei is just as vile as Sun Jian said that she was." Shaking his head, Guan Yu crossed his arms. "She almost seemed too delighted in having her her with Lady Shang Xiang for a while."

"I will send a message to Zhou Yu. We talked at length at how this would be handled. So as not to let anyone else know what was going on." Walking in the room Zhuge Liang then smiled as he gave a slight bow. "Just to let him know so they can take the proper measures there."

"Indeed."

Turning to Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang smiled. He could already see that the feelings were there on both his part and Shang Xiang. Now all he had to do was give a slight nudge to get them thinking about it. If not talking to each other about it. "If I may have a word with you alone My Lord."

"Of course." Liu Bei then watched as Guan Yu and Zhao Yun left the room then turned back to Zhuge Liang as he walked toward the window. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

Stopping at the window to see Yue Ying now talking with Shang Xiang and Lian Shi he smiled. "I did not want to bring it up right away. I wanted to see if the two of you were compatible first."

Stopping next to the window, Liu Bei looked at him odd. "What are you talking about?"

"I may have an astute brain, however I can also read emotions, and I can see the emotions in your eyes and in hers as you look at each other My Lord." He then gestured down to Shang Xiang. "Or have I read it completely wrong?"

Dropping his head with a smile, Liu Bei sighed. "You as usual have read it right. However I do not know if she…"

"I think that part may surprise you My Lord. You should talk to her about it."

"I don't know. We shall see. With everything else going on, I do not want to add any stress to anything at the moment." Then Liu Bei's eyes fixed on Shang Xiang. "However I think I will have a talk with her at some point before she leaves."

X

"You do seem happy here My Lady." Lian Shi couldn't help but smile as Shang Xiang looked up at the moon from her room. She seemed to enjoy it there.

"I am oddly enough. Though it is thanks mostly to Liu Bei." Then she dropped her head as her eyes took on a look of sadness. "Though I am sure that it is only because of the agreement that he has with Father."

"Princess? Are you…."

With a laugh she looked up at her best friend in the world. "I am Lian Shi. But I don't think anything is ever going to come of it. I am only here right now, not because he wanted me but because of an agreement that he has with my father."

Standing and going to her, Lian Shi smiled. "You never know Princess. It may just work out for you better than you think."

"That would be a dream come true, but at the same time I doubt it."

X

"My Lord! My Lord! Warriors from Wu have come! They have answered your request of aid!"

Qiao Gong turned hopeful eyes to the soldier. "Where are they?"

"They were being lead into the castle when I came here. They sent Lord Sun Ce and the Wu strategist Zhou Yu!"

"Good. They will surely find my daughters." Qiao Gong then rushed passed him and toward the reception hall where they would be shown in at. Once he was there, he was shocked to see that Zhou Tai and another younger man were there as well. Fixed on Sun Ce he walked to him and fell to his knees. "Just about a week ago My Lord, my daughters and I were attacked by men that work for Dong Zhuo. They took my daughters! Please you must help me find them and get them back before that pig gets his hands on them!"

"Sure bet. What are their names and what do they look like?"

Standing with a thankful smile, Qiao Gong nodded. "Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. They are twin sisters. Da Qiao has black hair and is slightly more mature than her sister. Xiao Qiao has lighter brown hair. Thank you very much!"

Turning to Zhou Yu, Sun Ce nodded. "Let's go. It didn't take us long to get here." Turning back to Qiao Gong, Sun Ce crossed his arms. "So where were you and what way did they go when they were taken?"

"Just east from here. You will see the burned camp. From there head North East."

"Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Huddled together in the cage that the men had them in, both Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao were scared to death. Just as they made camp that night, according to the men the next day they would be to Dong Zhuo they were attacked! And now it was wicked quiet outside the tent that they were in.

Looking up at her sister Xiao Qiao had tears in her eyes. "Sister who do you think won? Do you think it was someone who was coming to rescue us?"

"I hope so Xiao Qiao." Then both girls flinched at the sound of horses stopping before the entrance. Moving so that her sister was more behind her Da Qiao had wide fearful eyes. "I think we are about to find out though."

But she did not expect who was going to walk into the entrance flap. When her eyes met with the dark brown eyes of the man that walked in her heart skipped a beat. He was the most handsome man that she had ever seen. But she didn't move. As he walked toward them she started shaking. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

Smiling as he kept his eyes locked with her own brown eyes Sun Ce moved slowly. "I am Sun Ce of Wu. I am here on request of your father Qiao Gong to rescue you from that pig Dong Zhuo."

Fully relaxing as she finally moved her eyes from his she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and dropped her head. "Oh thank God. They told us just before the fight started that we were going to be to Dong Zhuo tomorrow."

Using his spear to break the lock he opened the door and helped both sisters out. But his eyes were hard and serious as he steadied them. "Really? We are that close to Dong Zhuo?"

Nodding she looked up at him with worried eyes. "That is what they told us."

Turning back to the entrance flap as it opened again, Xiao Qiao was now the one to stare in awe at the man that walked in. Even though she was usually the more outspoken and bubbly there was something about seeing this man that made her shy as she held onto her sister's arm.

"My Lord?" Seeing the seriousness of his eyes, Zhou Yu flipped back and forth to the shy girl and his Lord. They have earned their reputation that was for sure. Finally landing on Sun Ce's eyes he had narrowed eyes himself. "My Lord?"

"She said that they told her not long before we attacked them that they would be to Dong Zhuo tomorrow. That is a little too close for my liking with Lu Bu being in his ranks. With just the two of us I doubt that we would be able to take on the full force of his army and that titan as well." A glance down at the once again terrified girls Sun Ce sighed. "You think better under pressure than I do. Tell me if this makes sense."

"What is that?"

"You take one sister and head straight for our second castle in Wu. I till take one and head for Liu Bei's castle. I want to check on my sister anyway. See if they told her anything or not and fill her in. The army also splits up into three different sections, each going a different way to different locations. Huang Gai leading one, Zhou Tai the other and Taishi Ci the third. That way there are five different ways to go. And we can move faster if we aren't all bunched up in one big ball."

Crossing his arms Zhou Yu went over what he said. "That would work actually. And with me in one castle to prepare them for what is going on. You can help Liu Bei with what their army needs to know. In a few weeks I will meet you in Shu and from there we go home. Dropping the girls off to their father on the way then."

Smiling with crossed arms Sun Ce nodded. "Then it is a plan. I will take Da Qiao and you can take Xiao Qiao." He then turned and looked down at the girls. "That is alright with the two of you isn't it?"

Looking at her sister then back up to Zhou Yu, and finally landing into Sun Ce's mesmerizing eyes again Da Qiao nodded. "If it is the best way to keep us safe then we have to be alright with it." Then she looked at Xiao Qiao. "Are you alright with it Xiao Qiao?"

Looking up Zhou Yu, her light brown eyes were worried and excited at the same time. "You promise that we will be together again?"

Giving her a smile with a small bow. "I promise no harm will come to you and the two of you will be reunited as soon as we can safely do it."

"Okay then." Sun Ce lead Da Qiao out the tent, as Zhou Yu lead Xiao Qiao. Seeing the main officers coming toward them Sun Ce turned and smiled at Da Qiao as he lifted her up on his horse. "Alright boys here is the plan. According to the girls we are less than a day from where Dong Zhuo is. And where he is Lu Bu is too. We don't need to fight that monster right now. Keeping them safe is the only thing we were supposed to do. The rest of the men wouldn't stand a chance and it would be a blood bath." Swinging himself up behind her on his horse, as Zhou Yu did the same thing he looked at Huang Gai. "You, Zhou Tai and Taishi Ci are to split them in into three and each take a different direction home."

Pulling eyes to him as he helped Xiao Qiao get situated and put his arm around her waist. "I will be going to a secondary castle in Wu and prepping for Lord Sun Jian's plan there as well. Lord Sun Ce will be going to Shu, making it look like he is checking on his sister. Lady Xiao Qiao will be coming with me, her sister with him."

Nodding Huang Gai turned to walk off. "Right then. One will follow the tracks back, the other two will circle out and we will meet up once we are close to the castle again."

"Good." Sun Ce then turned to a soldier and pointed at him. "You want an important task from me?" When he eagerly shook his head he smiled and nodded. "That's the spirit! You ride hard right and get back to Qiao Gong and tell him what is going on. Stay there a few days then go meet up with everyone else. You can handle that right?"

"Of course sir! I will leave right now!"

"Good man." Looking over at Zhou Yu he nodded. "Let's go."

"Right."

Da Qiao looked over at her sister and smiled as they turned the horses then gasped as she grabbed ahold of his arm he had around her when he took off running fast. She knew she had a red face being before him on the horse like this and his arm around her. But she was worried about her sister now that they were apart.

"Don't worry about a thing. I won't let anyone touch you and your sister is in the best of hands with Zhou Yu. Nothing gets past him at all and he will keep her with him all the time." Winking at her as she looked up at him with a blush he laughed. "Everything is alright now."

"I am glad. It is just that this is the first time since birth that Xiao Qiao and I have been apart from each other at all. We have even slept in the same room since kids." Looking up hearing him laugh she had wide eyes. "Why was that funny?"

"Not funny I think it is cute." Smiling down at her with a wink he gave her a nod. "In a few weeks time you will see her again. I promise."

X

Holding her eyes closed, Xiao Qiao had her hands in a death grip on Zhou Yu's arm around her waist. She had rode horses before, but never with two people and this was just a little scary. And now that it sank in that she really wasn't going to see her sister for a few weeks, she was actually a little scared.

"Do not worry My Lady. I will not let you leave my side. Soon enough you and your sister will be reunited and then will both be reunited with your father at the same time."

Looking up at him with tear filled eyes she had a pleading look in her eyes. "You really mean it? You won't just leave me with someone else and go off and do something? You will keep me with you till I am with sister again?"

"I swear it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lord Liu Bei."

Looking up from where he sat with Shang Xiang in the gardens, Liu Bei blinked as Zhao Yun came toward him. "What is it Zhao Yun? Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head no, Zhao Yun smiled as he turned his eyes to Lady Shang Xiang. "Nothing is wrong My Lord. Lady Shang Xiang. Your brother Lord Sun Ce has been seen approaching with only a female with him on the horse."

Standing as she turned to see Lian Shi coming toward her, Shang Xiang smiled. "I don't know who the girl is. But Zhuge Liang said that my brothers knew what was going on that day and….."

Smiling as he nodded and then took her elbow and lead her toward the gate with her Lady in Waiting falling into step behind her, Liu Bei laughed. "Yes your brother knew what was going on. It was never said to tell you anything once we got you to Shu so I do not know how he will react to you knowing everything. But come, let's go meet your brother." He couldn't hide the adoration he had for her if he had too as she nodded, but remained at his side as they walked for the castle main entrance. 'I don't think I can keep going without telling her after all. It just feels so natural to have her here at my side. However that will come after a talk with her brother that is.'

Watching as they walked, Lian Shi sighed with a knowing smile. She could see the same emotions in his eyes that she saw in the princess's eyes when she talked about him, as he looked at her. Shu would forever be her home, even when this was over. 'Though she does seem happy with him. So that I would be happy with.'

X

Pulling his horse to a stop, Sun Ce gave the guard a smile as he stepped up to his horse. "Thank you." Sliding off, he turned and helped Da Qiao off and took her hand. "Well we are in Shu now."

"Brother!"

Before he could react, or Da Qiao could say a word, the turned with a flinch at the glare that his sister had for him as she stormed toward him with her hands fisted at her side. Zhou Yu never said that they had to tell her anything, though he had hoped he did. Apparently not, and she must still be 'married' to Zhuge Liang.

Letting go of Da Qiao's hand for a moment he started to back away from his sister. He could see tears in her eyes as she got closer and closer. 'Damnit Liu Bei why didn't you tell her anything!' "Now Shang Xiang you need to settle down. Just settled down and listen I will…." But as she got close enough he let out a grunt as she placed a firm punch in his gut. "Alright that hurt."

Turning her back on him, Sun Shang Xiang crossed her arms. She didn't know if she wanted to hug him, or kill him. "You know what Ce, I don't know if I should hug you or kill you right now. I wish someone would have told me what was going on before it happened. Then I wouldn't have been terrified that I was going to be raped that first night."

Looking at Liu Bei as Zhuge Liang came up behind him, Sun Ce moved to stand with Da Qiao again and took her hand. "So you did tell her after all?"

Nodding as he gave a small bow, Zhuge Liang smiled. "Indeed we did. It was not until the next day when we crossed the border into Shu that she was told. We did not mean to cause her such a worry, however we did not wish to tell her too early, in case of being followed."

"I see that makes sense." Sun Ce then sighed as he turned a serious look to his sister. "And Shang Xiang, it wasn't like we didn't want to tell you everything from the start. Quan and I fought with father over it for days. But obviously he ultimately won out. That is why we were not there, I don't think either one of us could have kept the game up that he insists on."

With a bright smile, Sun Shang Xiang turned back to her brother and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as he put his free arm around her back. "It is alright brother." After a moment she stepped back from her brother to once again stand between Lian Shi and Liu Bei. "Once we arrived here, Liu Bei declared that since the marriage was never consummated, that we were no longer married. It all worked out in the end." She then turned softer eyes to the terrified girl that clung to her brother. "Brother who is she?"

A true warm smile on his face, Sun Ce looked down at her as he sighed. "Her name is Da Qiao, she is one of the two daughters of Qiao Gong. Father sent myself and Zhou Yu to help them not long after you left. They were kidnapped and on their way to Dong Zhuo, so we couldn't say no and let that happen. Where we found them, was close to the Shu border here, and the Wu border on the other side. Zhou Yu has her sister Xiao Qiao, and I brought her here with me to check on you and…" He then turned his eyes back to Liu Bei. "Was hoping that we could stay here for a while. If that is alright with you of course Liu Bei."

"Of course it is. You are welcome to stay here as long as you would like Lord Sun Ce." He then turned and headed in the castle. "Come now. It is almost time to eat and I am sure that the two of you are hungry." More than pleased as Sun Shang Xiang fell into step next to him as they headed in the castle.

"Starving actually." Sun Ce then smiled with a sigh to see the smile and look in his sister's eyes as she walked next to Liu Bei. But then she cast him a look that made him close his eyes as he dropped his head. "I get it Shang Xiang. Yes, while father would have sent someone to help them and take them to their father, it was Su Rei. She wants Quan, Zhou Yu and I out of the main castle as much as possible. Though Quan is still there right now."

"I see." Sun Shang Xiang then looked over at Lian Shi and how her sad eyes cast down then she crossed her arms as she glared at the ground. "I swear the sooner that we get her out of Wu the better. I really wish Father would have listened to us when we told her that she was nothing but bad news and not to marry her."

"He thought that she really loved him Shang Xiang and was willing to look past other faults because of that. But the ultimate goal in the end is to get that wench out of Wu and restore peace in the land." But he was drawn away from his sister when he felt the shaking on his arm still. Giving her a sympathetic look, Sun Ce smiled. "It's alright Da Qiao. No one here would hurt you, and I promised to keep you at my side didn't I? You don't have to shake like that. I promise."

"But what about at night….." Gasping as she dropped her head, Da Qiao couldn't really finish that thought. She couldn't finish that thought. She didn't want to think about what could happen if she did.

"You are going to be with me. You are going to have your own bed up against a wall, mine next to it." When she jerked her head up with a blush, Sun Ce couldn't help but smile. "I promised you that you wouldn't leave my side. That includes at night. I done thought about all that." When all she did was nod and still shake as she held his arm with a death grip he let out a small sigh. 'I do wish she wasn't so scared. It bothers me seeing her like this.'

X

Reaching the castle, Zhou Yu slid from his horse as a soldier came and took the reins then helped Xiao Qiao down. "This way."

Nodding as she grabbed his hand, Xiao Qiao trusted him. A couple of days alone with him, and Zhou Yu was nothing but perfect to her. But now there were so many other people. 'I suddenly want my sister.'

"It is alright Xiao Qiao. I promised you that you would stay at my side. Day and night and that hasn't changed." Pulling her blushing face back up to his, Zhou Yu smiled into her soft light brown eyes. "You don't have to be so scared. Not one person at this castle would dare touch you."

"Promise?" When he only nodded with that beautiful smile, she nodded back and didn't shake as bad, but she still clung to him like she was glued to his arm. She didn't like not being with her sister. She didn't like the strange feelings that Zhou Yu was causing in her. She just flat out didn't know what to do about the whole thing.

"Lord Zhou Yu."

Looking up, Zhou Yu smiled as he relaxed to see that it was Lu Xun and Lu Su there before him. "Ah. Lu Xun and Lu Su. The two of you have finished the preparations for what needs to be done at the Southern Castle?"

Nodding as he stood straight, Lu Xun sighed. "Just as we arrived back at the main castle, Su Rei had Lord Sun Jian send us out there to fortify and stand watch for Wei attackers. We knew that there were things that needed to be done here so we didn't fight it." Turning to the girl who clung to his arm, Lu Xun blinked. "Lord Zhou Yu who is…."

"Her name is Xiao Qiao. She is one of the two Qiao sisters, daughter if Qiao Gong. Sun Ce has her sister in Shu checking on his sister." Walking on as they fell into step with him, Zhou Yu sighed. "She is staying with me until we get her back to her sister and then her father. She will never come into contact with Su Rei or any of those that she brought without me. So speak freely before her alright?"

"Yes. By the way, have you heard anything about how the princess is doing?"

Looking over at Lu Su, Zhou Yu sighed. "I have no idea. I am hoping that Sun Ce will send a messenger and let us know. I know I can trust Zhuge Liang not to hurt her. But I just wonder if they told her and Lady Lian Shi anything about what is going on once they got them to Shu.

"Indeed." Lu Su then sighed as he stopped and made everyone else stop along with him. "Does anyone other than Lord Sun Jian known when all this is going to be happening?"

With a sigh as he looked at the ground, Zhou Yu glared. "No one. He has not told a soul about when he is going to act on anything. Just told us what to prepare for. Just not when to expect it. So make sure that everyone stays on their toes."

"Right."


	8. Chapter 8

Watching from her bedroom window Su Rei couldn't help but smile as she watched Sun Jian and Sun Quan walking through the gardens bellow. She was slowly but surely thinning out the castle. She would take over Wu and then the rest of the Lands. It was easy to get in his heart, she just had to play the part of the innocent and loving woman who had just lost her husband as he had lost his wife.

"My Lady."

Turning to see one of the few men that she brought with her into the palace, Su Rei's smile got bigger. "The plans are progressing outside the castle?"

"They are indeed My Lady. It shouldn't be more than but a couple more months before we are at full strength."

Turning back to her husband and his son, Su Rei laughed. "Perfect. I have but only a few more officers that would give us trouble here to get out of the palace right now. But that will take some time. He has already forced his daughter into a marriage with Shu, and Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are off hunting for daughters of some stupid man. Lu Xun and Lu Su are three days travel at least away."

"My Lady Lu Meng still remains in the castle."

Her eyes narrowing on Sun Jian, Su Rei growled. "I know that. So does Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, and Han Dang. Those four are the ones I need to figure out how to get out of Wu. One or the other we could overpower them. But Lu Meng is no slouch and was taught by Zhou Yu. And the others are strong indeed. Yes the couple of months will give me time to give him some time to get used to the fact that they are not all needed here right now and send them out."

"Anything else My Lady?"

Shaking her head, Su Rei turned and headed for the door. "No that is all. Keep everything going as it should. And in two months time, we will make our move."

"My Lady."

X

Having been in the room next to his Lord, Zhu Ran glared as he heard what was going on. But the time to find his Lord without her around was hard. But he had to let him know, and the other Lord's know what was going on. Whenever Lord Sun Jian was going to plan to out Su Rei and get her out of Wu needed to be done before then.

Waiting unitl he was sure that they were both gone, Zhu Ran then exited the room and rushed through the halls of the castle. If he was fast enough he could maybe get to Sun Jian before she could. But as he exited the door, he glared to see Su Rei already half way out to them. "Damnit. Now I can't tell him anything. And she hardly leaves him without her anymore."

Looking right he glared when he saw a guy he didn't know leaping over the castle wall between the sentries. "You had to be who she was talking too." He then glared as he did the same thing. If he couldn't get to Sun Jian, he would get to everyone else and tell them what was going on, and where her 'forces' were at.

X

Reaching her husband, Su Rei smiled sweetly up at him as she wrapped her arms around one of his. "This is a beautiful day is it not my husband?" She then turned her eyes to Sun Quan. "Sun Quan. How are you today?"

Giving a small bow, Sun Quan sighed. "I am fine. Father is there anything else?"

"No son that's all." Sun Jian watched as Sun Quan walked away from them. It was almost time. In just three months, he would call everyone home, and then she would be booted out of not only the castle, but Wu and Shu. She could go try to spin her lies on Cao Cao next.

"My husband what is it? You seem so lost in thought?" Su Rei gave him her best concerned look. He did that too much lately and it was starting to bother her.

"It is nothing. I was just thinking about Shang Xiang. She was not at all happy with me when I wed her to Zhuge Liang." Dropping his head as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, Sun Jian groaned. "I had always told her that she could marry from love, and I would never put her in a position like she is in now. She has to hate me now."

With a sweet smile back on her face, Su Rei just looked at him. "She will come around. Both you and Zhou Yu said that Zhuge Liang is a kind man that will be kind and gentle with her. You will receive word soon enough about how she is I am sure of it. And it will not be as bad as you think it will."

"I hope so." Walking on, pulling her along with him, Sun Jian headed back toward the palace. "However, if in a couple of months I have not heard from her, I am going to Shu to check on her for myself. Even if she does hate me now, she is my daughter and I want to make sure she is being treated as she should be treated." When he felt her flinch he looked down at her odd as he stopped just before going in the castle. "What was that for? I may have had to do this for the alliance to take out Cao Cao but that doesn't change who she is to me and my devotion to her as well as my other children."

Dropping her head, Su Rei brought on a sad look in her eyes. If he left in two months, then the only thing her men would be able to do was take over the castle, not kill him and make her the leader of Wu. That wouldn't work! He could get everyone else to help, and they all knew more about that castle and how to get in and out of it better than she did right now. She knew there were passages that she hadn't found yet and needed too! "It is just that, well My Lord, your daughter does not seem to like me very much. I am sure that it would complicate things for you if I were to go along. And I do not know what I would do if you were not here at the castle with me."

With a sigh as he walked on with her, Sun Jian sighed. "You will be fine. You will just do what you normally do when I am busy with things while I am gone. I will only be gone for a two weeks at the most. You are my wife yes, but my devotion to my children did not change because you became my wife. I need to make things right with my daughter."

"But My Lord…." Su Rei gave him her best terrified look. "Your daughter does not like me very well. I fear what might happen if I were to be left alone with any of your men without you here at my side. They accuse me of something I am not and I fear what they will do if they think they can."

"My son would never hurt you, he knows what would happen if he did. My men will not disobey my orders, they are not like that." Turning to head toward their room, Sun Jian laughed. "You will be find Su Rei."

"If you say so My Lord, but I do wish you would give it more time than that to see if you receive word from her." When he only shook his head, Su Rei dropped her head as she sighed. He couldn't just leave! That would ruin it all!

X

After following him all day, Zhu Ran finally stopped to see what was going on. There was a valley that they didn't really look at, and she must have known that. Inside the valley now was thousands of men. 'It almost looks like they are planning an….' His eyes going wide, Zhu Ran gasped. "An invasion. That's what is going to happen in two months! Damnit!"

He then slipped back the way he came and through the cave to the other side of the mountain. He had been following him all day, and was now a full day away from the castle. Looking in a different direction, he sighed. "But I am the same distance from Shu." He then took off running for Shu. He would go and tell the princess what was going on, and hope that she can get a private message to her father or brother's in time.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in Liu Bei's study with him, Sun Ce sighed as he watched Da Qiao with Sun Shang Xiang, Lian Shi and Yue Ying in the court yard. "I gotta say Liu Bei. My sister seems happy enough here. I just wish that she didn't have to go through a couple days of hell because of that witch that wormed her way in with my father."

"Indeed. However the plan was always to tell her what was going on once they crossed the border to Shu." Liu Bei walked over to look down at the women with a smile of his own. "I knew that it was going to be hard enough on her, I didn't want to keep the façade of her actually being married to Zhuge Liang going."

His eyes falling on Da Qiao, Sun Ce sighed. "No. I am glad you didn't. At least this way she knows that our father wasn't just being a cold bastard and forcing her to do something other than getting her out of Wu for a while."

"My Lord!"

Both turned with a start when the door flew open and a Shu soldier rushed in and fell to a knee by Liu Bei. "What is it?"

"My Lord a member of the Wu army is outside the gate. He says his name is Zhu Ran and he says that he has to see Lady Sun Shang Xiang as soon as possible."

Blinking, Sun Ce tensed. "Zhu Ran was supposed to stay at the castle and be our little spy. If he is here, then something happened at home. Take me to the gate."

X

Looking up as the gate opened, Zhu Ran gasped when instead of the princess, he saw Sun Ce walking out. "Lord Sun Ce!"

"Never mind that. What happened at home? Your whole role was to be ears in the passages of the castle." Sun Ce stopped with crossed arms and a glare. "What the hell is going on at home?"

Nodding as his own eyes narrowed and turned stern, Zhu Ran sighed. "It is hard to get your father to himself anymore for but a moment or two. Su Rei is always there, and always listening. But yesterday while Lord Sun Jian and Lord Sun Quan were talking in the garden, I heard her speaking to another man in their bedroom. Something about moving in two months. I followed him when he left. On the other side of the west mountain, there is a huge valley. It has thousands of men amassing in it. On foot, and a rather large fleet. They are preparing for an invasion of Wu in just two months."

"What!? But we won't be ready for three! Damn that witch!" Sun Ce was breathing hard. But then he gasped. "I got it. Come in Zhu Ran you did good." He then turned and headed right for his sister. Once she was on her feet looking at him odd, he sighed. "You need to send Father a message. Say my name all the way through it and tell him how much you hate him for doing what he did. About how horrible it is here."

Blinking Sun Shang Xiang let her head fall to the side. "But it isn't horrible here and I know why. What is going on?"

"Zhu Ran heard her talking to someone about something going on in two months. He followed him and found a massive army of thousands. They are invading Wu in two months. Father and the rest of us won't be ready to move for three. We need to get him out of Wu." Sun Ce nodded when her eyes went wide. "See if you can get Quan to move too."

Nodding, Sun Shang Xiang wrung her hands together. "That I can tell them that something bad happened to Lian Shi. He wouldn't hesitate to run to her. I will go do it right now."

As Yue Ying, his sister and Lian Shi raced for the palace, with Liu Bei following them, Sun Ce turned to Da Qiao as she stepped up next to him. "It's alright Da Qiao. You are not going to get hurt I promise." Sighing as she only nodded. Putting his arm around her waist he sighed as well. He knew he wanted her forever, but this had to be going on.

Looking back up at Zhu Ran as he started to turn, he smiled. "Zhu Ran."

Turning back to his Lord, Zhu Ran blinked. "What is it My Lord?"

Reaching out and grasping his shoulder, Sun Ce relaxed. "Really Zhu Ran. You did good. Her plan was most likely to get my father killed so as his wife, she could take control of Wu. Now we know, we can get him out of there. Good job."

"Thank you My Lord."

X

"Here you go. Take this to Wu as fast as you can, just hand it to them at the gate and then get back here." Sun Shang Xiang sighed as the messenger turned and raced out of the gate on his horse. Now she was worried, but for her father and other brother, and others she cared about in Wu. "Just please be safe."

"I am sure that they will be fine My Lady."

Turning to see Liu Bei standing there, Sun Shang Xiang smiled as she nodded. "I hope so. I will feel better when my father is here and I can actually tell him I am sorry for saying what I did that day." Dropping her head with each word she closed her eyes. "I felt so horrible for saying it when Zhuge Liang told me what was really going on."

"I can understand that. Come My Lady, walk with me." Holding his arm out, Liu Bei smiled as she shook her head with a half glare as she smiled. "Something wrong?"

Hooking her arm through his, Sun Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. "Enough with the My Lady. I am only allowed to call you Liu Bei. No more My Lady or Lady Shang Xiang alright?"

"Then I will simply call you Shang Xiang then? Is that alright for you?" When she nodded with a smile, Liu Bei lead her through the massive garden outside the castle. "I wanted to talk with you actually. Do you enjoy being here in Shu?"

Nodding as she looked around, Sun Shang Xiang smiled. "I do. I really like everyone here. Knowing when I got here that it was all a fake, let me really open up to everyone and get to know everyone here. It feels like home to me now."

"That is good." Liu Bei then turned to her as he stopped under a peach blossom tree. "I like to hear that."

Dropping her head as he kept his eyes intent on her, Sun Shang Xiang pulled her arm from his and held her hands before her. "It is the truth. I do enjoy it here."

"Would being here be something that you would be able to think about after all this is done with your step mother?" Liu Bei didn't move when her eyes jerked up to his in shock. But he couldn't not tell her what he felt. There was just something about this woman before him. Something he knew the instant that he saw her that he would never be able to live without.

Blushing even more, Sun Shang Xiang started to step back. "You have been more than gracious with me Liu Bei. I wouldn't want to…." But then she gasped as he reached out and pulled her to him as he dropped his mouth down on her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Once she went limp in his arms, Liu Bei pulled his lips from hers. Breathing just as hard as she was, he let go of her waist and took a step back away from her. "I am sorry Shang Xiang. I do not know what came over me there." When he saw the hurt in her eyes he stepped back to her and framed her face with his hands. "It is not that I didn't want to. I just…" Dropping his hands to her upper arms he sighed as he rubbed his thumbs back and forth. "I wanted to know if you would stay in Shu because of me. I just didn't know exactly how to say it."

Her eyes wide as she looked up at his flustered face, Sun Shang Xiang blinked for a moment. "You want me to stay in Shu. Because of you. Why?" She knew she loved him. It happened so fast, he was just such a fine man. He was nothing like her father or brothers, but there was nothing weak about him. And so noble in what he wanted. But she wanted to at least hear him say it.

Moving slower this time, Liu Bei smiled as he pulled her close again and cupped her face with one of his hands. "Yes. I want you to stay in Shu, no so much because of me, but for me. I want you to stay here to be with me. As my wife once it all said and done." He then slowly started to lower his lips back toward hers. "I have fallen in love with you Shang Xiang."

Her eyes going wide the second his lips touched hers again, Sun Shang Xiang started to tremble, but nearly instantly let her eyes flutter shut as she melted into his arms with a sigh. Her hands gripping his clothes on his chest with all she had. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. After a few moments when he pulled his lips from hers, she let her eyes open to find his gazing intently into hers. He was waiting for an answer. "Do you mean? You really love me?"

Nodding as he smiled with a small laugh, Liu Bei kept his hand on her face as he used his thumb to brush away a few tears that fell from one side of her face. "Indeed. I am not sure when, or how. But there is just something about you Shang Xiang. I felt an instant attraction to you. And standing before you here and now, I do not know what I would do if you were not at my side in all things. In all ways. Please say that you feel the same way? If you do, I will speak to your father after he arrives."

Smiling as she laughed, Sun Shang Xiang stepped closer to him. "Oh I do. I knew quickly that I was falling in love with you Liu Bei. I did not think you felt the same for me though." She then dropped her head as she sighed. "I am glad that you do."

Making her look up at him, Liu Bei sighed as he gently traced her lips with his thumb. "Any man alive who said that they could resist you is a liar. However, I am pleased to say that when this is done, you will be mine." He then quickly dipped his mouth down to hers for another, though this time quick kiss.

This time when he pulled his lips from hers, Sun Shang Xiang leaned her head down and rested it on his chest with a sigh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She felt safe there with him like this. Now if only she knew that her father was for sure on his way there, and Su Rei had not done something to him already things would be perfect for her.

"Is something wrong Shang Xiang?"

With a sigh as she moved her head away from him, Sun Shang Xiang let him take her hand as they walked on through the gardens. "It isn't so much that something is wrong as I am just worried about my father and Quan. I tried to sound as hateful and spiteful in that letter as I could toward him. I just hope he understood and he doesn't come and storm the castle thinking that it was really true."

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Liu Bei laughed. "Your father is a smart may Shang Xiang. I am sure he saw right through what you were trying to convey in that letter. He will be here in a few days and everything will be fine with him and Lord Sun Quan as well."

Letting her head fall to the side to rest on his shoulder, Sun Shang Xiang sighed. "I do hope so."

X

Watching from his window, Sun Ce smiled as he watched his sister walk around the garden hand in hand with Liu Bei. He must have told her how he felt about her. But this time, he would be there to see the 'marriage' for his sister. He couldn't ask for anyone better for her than Liu Bei. And she seemed to fit right in here with them all.

Looking to the side when he heard the door, Sun Ce smiled but at the same time his heart went out. Da Qiao was so terrified. "Da Qiao are you….."

Going to stand next to him, Da Qiao sighed as tears streamed from her eyes as she grabbed his arm. She was far from alright. She was so nervous around him, yet couldn't help but cling to him with her sister not being there. She didn't know what that was. Then they get there and there is all this talk of fighting. "I just…I…..I am just not sure about what is going on right now. I am scared. I don't have my sister here, I don't know how she is doing. I only really know you and that is because I spent two days on a horse with you. I am…" But then she gasped when he stood up and pulled her to him in a hug. Her face instantly flaming even redder than her clothes. "Sun Ce….."

"It's alright Da Qiao. Liu Bei sent out a few other messengers to let everyone else from Wu know to come here. Including your father. It won't be long before your father and sister are right here with you. I promise." Sun Ce sighed as she started shaking. Giving her a half-smile, he used one hand to make her look up at him. "Come on now beautiful. Don't cry. I hate seeing tears in your eyes."

"Beautiful?" Her eyes half closing, Da Qiao fisted her hands on his chest as she dropped her head with a sigh. "Do you really think I am? I do not see it. I have been told that a lot. But most of them just wanted Father to force us to marry them telling each of them if they wanted us, they had to win our heart. He refused, and then I was told I was nothing since I wasn't going to marry them."

Reaching up he used a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "They were stupid for not even trying. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life. Any man should count himself lucky to know you. Let alone win your heart and love."

Her eyes wide, Da Qiao gazed up into his eyes. "Do you….." But then she shook her head and buried it in his chest. Surely he didn't really mean what he said. And it couldn't be for the reasons that she hoped it was.

"Da Qiao? Finish what you were going to ask me."

Shaking her head side to side, Da Qiao tensed. "I can't. I just can't finish it. Please don't ask me too. Please just let it be."

"Nope not happening." Making her look back up at him as he moved his arm from her waist, and framed her face as he smiled into her eyes. "Finish what you were saying Da Qiao."

Tears now streaming from her eyes as she shook hard, Da Qiao couldn't tell him no. "Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better with no feeling behind it?"

"Oh there is more feeling behind what I said, which I mean totally, than you think." He then dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, one of his hands going back around her waist with a sigh as she melted into his arms.

X

Walking back in the room he shared with Xiao Qiao the last couple of nights, Zhou Yu sighed as his eyes went soft when she ran to him and buried her face in his chest as she hid it beneath her hands. She was shaking and crying again. With a smile as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and the other on her head, Zhou Yu sighed. "What is all of this for?"

Keeping her eyes shut as tightly as she could, Xiao Qiao had tried and tried to stay strong. She knew by the first night with Zhou Yu without her sister that she loved him. She wanted to look mature to him. But right now she missed her sister. She missed her father. She was scared with everyone getting ready to fight. She was just flat out scared. "I miss my sister. I am scared. I don't like fighting."

Lifting her easily in his arms, Zhou Yu closed his eyes as he walked toward the bed as he smiled. "It is alright. You are not going to fight so you don't have to worry about that. In a couple more days I will escort you back to your father, and there you will be reunited with your sister a day or two later." Reaching down with one arm, Zhou Yu threw the blankets back some and laid her on the bed, covering her up.

He then turned and sat down in the chair next to the bed that he had been using and crossed his arms. "Get some sleep right now Xiao Qiao. Tomorrow I have nothing to do but spend it with you so you won't have to see anything about the preparations for the fight."

Nodding, Xiao Qiao let her eyes half close. Then she looked over at Zhou Yu and let a few more tears fall. She loved him. She really did. But she just wasn't sure how to tell him. She then reached out and grabbed his clothes just above his elbow. "Zhou Yu?"

Looking into her soft brown eyes, Zhou Yu sighed. "What is it?"

Her face blushing as she covered her face, Xiao Qiao started shaking as she gripped his clothes with a death grip. "Don't take this the wrong way. Not for that. But I…..do you think…will you…..I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Blinking for a moment, Zhou Yu gave her an odd look. He wasn't expecting that from her right now. "Xiao Qiao….."

Curling her body into a ball, Xiao Qiao shook so hard that the blankets were shaking over her. "Please sleep on the bed with me. I just….with you I fee….I don't know. It is strange to me, and new and I don't know how to say it. Please."

Moving her hand off of his clothes, Zhou Yu stood up as his heart stopped when he heard her sob. Moving to the other side of the bed, Zhou Yu lay down and pulled a startled gasp from her as he reached over and slid her to the middle of the bed next to him. "I was not leaving. I could not turn down such a request from you."

Still hiding under the blankets, Xiao Qiao turned and rolled so that she was curled up against his chest. Feeling safe when one of his arms wrapped around her and held her even closer. "Zhou Yu. How do you feel about me?"

"I….."

Flinching as she grabbed his clothes as she shook. "Do you think I am annoying and hate me because of it? Because I…"

Finally understanding, and thinking he saw that in her eyes, Zhou Yu took a deep breath as he pushed the blanket down over her head and smiled as he rolled some and had her on her back next to him. Making her face look up into his, he smiled. "Open your eyes Xiao Qiao." When they opened he let out a small sigh. "You are not annoying. I do not hate you. I….." The then slowly bet his head toward her lips, stopping a breath away. "Love you." He then seared her mouth with his own.

A moment later when he pulled his lips away from hers, Xiao Qiao opened dazed and hazed eyes as she looked into his dreamy brown eyes. "Do you really? You aren't just saying that?"

Shaking his head as he ran the back of his hand down her face, Zhou Yu laughed. "I had every intention on telling you when everything was done and there was once again peace in Wu. As well as talking to your father." Kissing her forehead he sighed as he rolled her on over and pulled her back to his chest, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, and the other around her waist. "Sleep. I will be right here."

Her eyes fluttering closed, Xiao Qiao smiled as she reached up and held onto his sleeve as she sighed. Now she felt safe. And once she was back with her sister, she would feel whole again. And she couldn't wait to tell her what was going on with her and Zhou Yu. She would have to have him help find someone for her sister when they could.


	11. Chapter 11

"My Lord!"

Looking to the side from where he walked with Su Rei, Sun Jian gave the soldier and odd look. "What is it?"

Holding out the scroll, the soldier sighed. "You have just received a message from the princess."

"Shang Xiang?" Taking the scroll he hated that Su Rei was right there. Surely by now Liu Bei told her what was really going on and declared her no longer married. So he could only hope that she knew to play that she hated it there.

Smiling as she watched him untie the scroll, Su Rei could finally relax. Four days and nothing. She was starting to worry that he was going to really leave. "Do you see my husband. I told you that you would hear from her soon. I am sure she is fine."

"Is that from Shang Xiang?" Giving his father an even glare, Sun Quan walked up to them. "Is she really alright?"

"Let's find out now." Sun Jian then turned his eyes to the scroll. Hoping that it did nothing to reveal what was going on to Su Rei.

"Father,

Or should I just call you Sun Jian now? My father would have never forced this life on me. Forced into a marriage and a bed with someone I hardly knew! Sun Ce would have your head for this if he knew how they were really treating me! The people of Shu good people my right eye! I am locked in my room all day! I only see my 'husband' at night when he forces me to bed. Lian Shi tried to help me one time, and now she is held in a small cell outside in the weather! This place is hell! I can't wait to find Sun Ce and tell him.

Sun Quan I am sure if he knew about Lian Shi would leave Wu instantly to come and try to save us. If you let him of course. She is hardly even fed! I know he wasn't there, but I want to know where is Sun Ce? He seems to be my only hope out of this hell! I know I can at least count on Sun Ce to protect me. I hate you. I really do. I wish mother were still alive. She would have stopped you!

Shang Xiang."

Reading over his father's shoulder, Sun Quan saw red. Either his sister was putting it on for her father for some reason, or they really did make a big mistake! Turning and storming away from them, he closed his eyes and fisted his hands. 'I will set this right sister. Lian Shi. I won't let that happen anymore.'

"Quan where are you going?" When he didn't say anything, Sun Jian sighed as he turned a glare toward his wife. "I am taking my men and going for my daughter. Alliance be damned. I was promised she would be treated fairly and she clearly is not." He then turned and followed his son. She mentioned Sun Ce more than Sun Quan. That had to mean that he was there. So he knew the message was all a lie. But something clearly was wrong. He was going to see what it was.

Racing to catch up to him, Su Rei had terrified eyes. "But if you go there to get her with all your men won't they just fight back? What if something should happen to you my husband I fear for my…"

Turning a dark glare on her making her flinch, Sun Jian didn't hide the venom in his voice this time. "I told you the day I married you that my children were everything to me and you came second to them. My daughter is in a horrible situation that I didn't think she would be in. I don't care if I have to take that castle apart brick by brick I am getting my daughter."

"My Lord?"

Turning to see Han Dang standing there with an odd look, Sun Jian sighed. "Go find Quan and tell him to wait. I am coming too. Get everyone else, only leave a few soldiers here to guard the castle and my wife if something should happen. We are going after my daughter and Lian Shi. They are coming home."

Her eyes frantic as everyone just sort of rushed around, Su Rei was stunned for a moment. If they left right now, then everything would be for not. If he came home and the castle was in her possession he could just declare her the enemy, no longer his wife and that would be it. If he was here in two months, they could kill him, then as his wife, she would be the ruler of Wu. She could have everyone sent out and killed.

Shaking her head as she rushed through the castle to find him in their room fixing his sword to his side, she let tears stream from her eyes as she grabbed his arm. "Please….."

Pulling his arm from her, Sun Jian sighed as he closed his eyes. "I am going to get my daughter Su Rei. If you can't take it that my children are my world, then you need to be gone by the time we get back." Walking to the door he stopped as he glared over his shoulder. "I was promised that she would be take care of and treated with respect. Forcing her into his bed each night, locking her in his room all day, locking Lian Shi in a cage. That is not what I would call treating someone with respect. I forced her into this. I am going to rescue her from it. Get over it."

X

Mounting his horse, Sun Quan was still seeing red when he heard another horse come up next to him. Not even looking at his father he narrowed his eyes. "You are happy with the way Shang Xiang and Lian Shi are being treated? This wasn't how things were supposed to be for the two of them."

"I know. We are going to get them back." Smiling as his son's eyes went wide and jerked to him, Sun Jian laughed. "Knowing that, do you really think that I could leave them there?" Looking back as what was left of the men there at the castle came up behind him, save one. He didn't see Zhu Ran. 'He may be going to stay. That might be good.' "Come. We are leaving to go and get Shang Xiang and Lian Shi. They come home."

X

Watching with a glare from the window as everyone rode out hard and fast from Wu. Everything was ruined! They were going to have to do it a different way. Turning and going out her door she found one of her own men. "Get in here." Once he was in she turned and glared back out the window where she could barely see the dust from the horses. "The plans have changed. Tell them to rush what they can and forget what they can't get done. I want them ready to attack in a month."

"My Lady."

X

By that night, while Sun Quan didn't want to, Sun Jian made him stop for the night. Sitting down next to him by the fire, Sun Jian sighed. "You can relax now son. Lian Shi is not in a cell in the yard, and everything Shang Xiang said is going on with her isn't."

"How do you…"

Laughing and pulling shocked eyes to him, Sun Jian kept his eyes in the fire. "She said Sun Ce's name in that too much. Much more than she did your name. Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang aren't the kind to not tell her. I am sure she was probably told the next day what was really going on and not touched that first night." When his son dropped his head, Sun Jian laughed. "I told you when we did this, I agreed to get your sister out of Wu. But something had to have happened. Sun Ce must be there with her."

"You think that is why she said his name so much then?" Sun Quan sighed as he looked down at the fire as his eyes half closed. "I hope so. I do not think I could have took thinking of them going through that."

"I know so. Liu Bei may have a different way of looking at things and getting things done, but his view of the land is one we can live with and work together for. We both want to end Cao Cao. We both want a place where our people can be safe and happy and grow." Leaning back on a tree and letting his eyes close, Sun Jian sighed. "We will find out in just a couple of days what is going on in Shu when we get there. Right now we need to get some sleep."

Nodding Sun Quan never took his eyes off of the fire. He couldn't wait for this to be done. The first thing his father was doing was a marriage for himself and Lian Shi. This time without her in the castle, and with him has been torture on him. Then thinking for most of the day that she was being treated like she was no more than an animal. He wasn't going to wait any longer.


End file.
